gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Count High School
Count High School is a minor school in Girls und Panzer that first appears in supplemental material then in Girls und Panzer: The Fir Tree and the Iron-Winged Witch. Overview 'Behavior & Policy' Count High School enjoys a very active Agricultural program, growing and breeding various types of corn. Unusually, Witchcraft, Divination, and other superstitious arts are also a popular course among all students of Count High School. Many of their students learn the ways of the Wicca to become fortune tellers. The students can also be seen playing Oină. Every year one or more highly performing students receive the honorary title of "Striga". The sensha-dō club has a tradition that lets the graduates appoint the new tank commander that would succeed them . 'Materiel' Their main force consists of the Panzer III Ausf.N (also known as the T-3 in Romanian service), Panzer IV Ausf.G (also known as the T-4 in Romanian service), StuG III Ausf.G (also known as the TAs in Romanian service), LT vz.35 (also known as the R.2 in Romanian service), LT vz.38 (known as T-38 in Romanian service) and a single model of the incredibly rare Mareșal tank destroyer. 'Tactics' Witchcraft and Divination have a major role in their Sensha-dō. Regardless of who their enemy is, what tanks they brought or where the match is being played, the tactics to be used by the Count High School for that match is decided through divination. Again, regardless of how impractical, impossible or bizarre the outcome is. Count high use a special tactic called "Călușari dance" (named after a folk Romanian dance) in which they use the speed of their tanks to circle the enemy while and using cover of the forest to appear and disappear suddenly and stoping to fire at advantageous times, This tactic was used against Anzio and Saunders. 'Schoolship' The schoolship's appeareance is unknown. 'Uniform' Schoolgirl Count's schoolgirl uniform consists into a dark-tone sailor fuku with the letters C.H.S. (posing for Count High School) on the ribbon bow and the school insigna pinned on the collar (students awarded of the title of "Striga" have another insigna under the school one), free legwear (socks, high-socks or pantyhose) and dark loafers. Sensha-dō Count's sensha-dō uniform consists into a gray jacket with a red-bordered collar with red arrow, red-bordered epaulettes and a red-contour on lower-sleeves with a white short-sleeved short dress with an open collar orned with a red lace lanyard, embroidery at the bottom of the skirt and each side of the chest and a folkloric-patterned belt underneath. Physical education Count's physical education uniform consists into a white T-shirt labelled "Iubesc Oină" on the back, a long-short with an outer white lining, white socks and sneakers. Background Based in the Soma, Count High School stands out amongst the other schools for their rather unusual beginnings and ways. Rich exiled Romanians Aristocrats permanently settled in Fukushima Prefecture because the area's resemblance of their homeland as Fukushima is home to mountains and hot springs while bordering a sea. The spring resorts he built was a first designed to welcome visiting Romanians. Among the regular amusements, divination and other superstitions were popular attractions. The number of Romanians on long-term visits reached a point to where a proper school had to be opened to educate their children. Another Romanian Aristocrat was the main sponsor for the new school but as he was a Duke it is unknown why the school have been named Count High School. '63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament' Count High School did not participate in the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. 'Against Saunders' Count High School participate to a practice flag match against Saunders University High School. Their force was composed of the flag tank T.4 (Tank N°1), two T.3s (Tanks N°2 and 3), one TA (Tank N°4), four T-38 (Tanks N°5, 6, 7 and 8), one R.2 (Tank N°9) and the newly repaired Mareșal (Tank N°10). During the match Tank N°3 managed to destroyed two Shermans, while they lost Tank N°2 from a either Sherman or Alisa's M4A1(76) and Tanks N°5 and 10 from Naomi's Firefly, after these loss they're forced to retreat. During the retreat, Tank N°3 stayed behind to buy the column some time to retreat and reorganize but was heavily damaged but not destroyed. After Noemi's tank gets temporarily immobilized Saunders goes to pursue the rest of Count's team then Marina decides to use the "Calusarii dance" tactic after using her Tarot cards and bring chaos into Saunders ranks. Members Count High School has six known students of note: Noemi Kohiyama She is a Count High School second year student. She commands a T.3 (Panzer III Ausf.N). Anna Masukura She is a Count High School second year student. She drives Noemi Kohiyama's T.3 (Panzer III Ausf.N). Erika and Karin Nachigami They are Count High School first year students. They are both gunner and loader in Noemi Kohiyama's T.3 (Panzer III Ausf.N). Marina Constantinescu She is Count High School's overall commander and third year student. She commands a T.4 (Panzer IV Ausf.G). Mizuki Ikarashi She is a Count High School third year student. She commands a T.38 (Panzer 38(t) Ausf.E). Witch Senpai She was a Count High School student and was Noemi's mentor. She commanded the T.3 tank that Noemi will command later. Vehicles operated Tanks *T.3 (Romanian designation of Pz.Kpfw III Ausf.N) *T.4 (Romanian designation of Pz.Kpfw IV Ausf.G) *TA (Romanian designation of StuG III Ausf.G) *R.2 (Romanian designation of LT vz.35) *T-38 (Romanian designation of LT vz.38) *Mareșal tank destroyer Trivia *Their logo consists of their name "Count" written in Gothic underrneath a bat over a triangle filled with Blue, Yellow & Red. **The name Count is a reference to Romanian Prince Vlad III known as "Vlad Țepeș" who inspired the writter Bram Stoker for his character Count Dracula **The bat is a symbol of vampirism as early vampires despiction could transforms into bats and that Romania is often related to vampires. **The filling of their logo is a reference to the Romanian flag. *The popularity of witchcraft on Count High School is a reference about witchcraft being very popular in Romania. *The girls are playing Oină which is a Romanian traditionnal sport very similar to baseball. **The words "Iubesc Oină" means "I love Oină" in Romanian, which is the name of the main Oină sponsor. *The honorary title given to it's best students "striga" is the english name of the Strigoi, a Romanian mythologic witch/vampire-like creature, suiting well the school's theme. **The Strigoi is often associated with its Albanian and Slavic counterparts, the Shtriga and the Strzyga. *Their Sensha-do uniform underdress is inspired of Transylvanian folkloric dresses. *For unknown reason, from one chapter to another the upper part of their schoolgirl uniform goes from dark to white and from short-sleeved to long-sleeved. *According to Mizuki the number of third year members of the Sensha-do team is small which might indicate an overall shortage of members which might be a reference to the shortage of material and manpower of the Romanian military of WW2. Gallery 'Tanks' ' CountPzIII.png|T.3 CountPzIVFire.png|T.4 Screenshot (62).png|T-38 Screenshot (63).png|TAs maresal.png|Maresal ' es:Academia Conde Category:Schools